Awkward
by TwitchingHades
Summary: Asuna is the new waterbender that Bolin recruited for the Fire Ferrets. She's found herself head over heels for the team's earthbender, and has a plan to let him know as much when Valentine's Day rolls around. Bolin/OC one-shot, fluffiness warning. Rated T for mild language, very, very slight sexual content, and possible overdose of Bolin cuteness. You've been warned.


**11,045. That is the word count for this story, omitting the author's note. Which I wrote within roughly 24 hours. This was supposed to be a short, fluffy story! Guys, I have a problem... I love Bolin too much. Why must he be fictional?! And why does he not get more love on this site!? He's so.. ufghagh.  
><strong>

**Ahem...  
><strong>

**Moving on. This is based sometime after season one (we're going to go with around the time that Bolin starts up a new Fire Ferrets team). It doesn't really follow any type of timeline within the story, I kinda just pulled most of this out of my ass. I'm sure there are a buttload of typos and spelling errors. I'll probably read through it a few more times and fix it if I need to. Let me know if you guys see any errors, and I'll try to fix them. Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. I suck at writing the Probending matches... Read at your own risk.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bolin stood in the locker room, readying himself for the upcoming Probending match. He had found new team members to join the Fire Ferrets, and he felt good about this upcoming match. He opened his locker with a smile and began putting on his uniform, just as one of his teammates walked in.<p>

"Hi, Bolin," the waterbender greeted, sending the boy a soft smile.

"Hey, Asuna." Bolin beamed back at the girl as she got her uniform on as well. Her copper-brown hair was rolled up in a bun on the back over her head, as per usual just before a match, and her skin wasn't quite as tanned as most from Water Tribe decent. She turned to Bolin and smiled a bit, her light, hazel-blue eyes also showing her mixed heritage. Bolin never bothered asking what she was a mix of, but if he had to guess, he would say she was Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

Asuna seemed shy at first, but the earthbender had come to learn, firsthand, that she had some mad skills. When it came to waterbending, she could have easily matched Korra's level. Bolin was glad that he was able to find someone so skilled to join the new team. "Any sign of Denma?" The girl shook her head in response, a look of slight concern crossing her face.

Denma, their firebender, came rushing through the door seconds later. "Not late!" he called, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He stood up straight again, hands on his hips and an arrogant smirk on his lips. "So, who's ready to kick some ass!?"

"Aw yeah, right here!" Bolin replied enthusiastically, grinning over at his teammate. The boy had short black hair, barely even enough to say he has hair, and was one of the most arrogant men either team mate had ever met. Purely Fire Nation, that one was.

Asuna just smiled and shook her head. She pulled her helmet on before closing her locker and going to do some warm-up stretches on the other side of the booth. As she did so, Denma walked to his locker and began putting on his uniform.

A few minutes later, the trio were headed down to the arena, the crowd cheering for them as the announcer introduced their team. Bolin and Denma were eating up all of the attention, and Asuna just gave a simple wave to the crowd.

Soon, all three were on the arena, the BearRams across from them. They were all poised and ready as they waited for the announcer to start the match. "Begin!" the man called out, and elements started flying on both sides.

Asuna dodged an attack from the firebender, quickly kicking a ball of water back at him. He dodged as well, and it continued on until Asuna landed a hit, followed by another, and a last one that sent the boy all the way back to the third ring.

She then focused her attention on the waterbender. He was quick, and as soon as he set his sights on her, Asuna had little choice but to continuously dodge his attacks. She managed to throw a few attacks of her own, but he dodged every one. She jumped back, on the edge of the first ring. Bolin managed to knock the earthbender back to the second ring, and now all three focused their attacks on the opposing waterbender.

Asuna continued dodging, jumping to the left to get on the other side of Bolin. Denma was knocked back into the second ring, and Asuna barely managed to avoid being hit by the firebender. Bolin started slightly as he watched his team mate fly back. In his momentary lapse of attention, he was hit with a blast of water that sent him flying into Asuna.

The two yelled as they collided and rolled back into the second zone. The third zone. Hastily, Asuna pulled up a wall of water, pushing the current against them to keep them from falling off. She let out a gasp of relief as she dropped the water, looking up at Bolin. Who was on top of her. Just staring down at her.

"Get up!" she yelled, flustered as she pushed the earthbender off of her. Bolin could have sworn he saw a blush on her cheeks, but he ignored it as the two returned to fighting.

They managed to knock the waterbender back into the second ring, just in time to lose the round. Asuna grunted in frustration as they retook their original positions. She shot Denma and Bolin a look, and all three seemed to be in sync.

As soon as the round started, all three ganged up on the waterbender. Within seconds, they managed to knock him off of the arena. The splash his body made as it hit the water brought a wry smile to the each of the Fire Ferrets' faces. The other two were easy targets after the most skilled member was taken out, and soon the Fire Ferrets took the game.

The crowd cheered wildly as the two boys reveled in the attention. Asuna, though, decided to make a hasty retreat. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest, and she needed to get away from the prying eyes of their fans. Bolin, sensing something off with the team's waterbender, nudged Denma to follow, and the three were soon back in their changing room.

"That was great!" Bolin cheered enthusiastically as everyone shed their uniform. "Good job, you guys. And, Asuna! The way you saved us from flying off the arena; awesome! I mean, we still lost the round, but we won the game without anyone falling out thanks to that stunt!" He patted his female teammate on the back, and the girl's face turned red.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered out, not meeting the earthbender's gaze.

Bolin gave her a questioning look, finding her behavior a little odd. He shook it off though, just thinking it was her shy personality getting the better of her. He turned to Denma with a grin.

"So, how about we go celebrate?" Bolin suggested.

"Oh, I'm gonna celebrate alright," Denma stated suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"Uh..." was Bolin's confused response.

"I'm going to go pick up some fan girls," Denma stated, nearly deadpanning at the earthbender's cluelessness.

"Oh! Well, have fun with that, I guess," Bolin said, a little disheartened. He quickly recovered, turning to Asuna with his signature grin. "We can celebrate by ourselves, right Asu?"

The girl blushed so hard, Bolin thought he saw steam coming out of her ears. He gave a confused look again.

"I-I can't," she said quickly, turning away as she grabbed her things and shut her locker. "I've got... things to do!" With that, she rushed out of the changing room.

"Weird," Bolin muttered. Denma walked up beside him, snickering. "What are you laughing at?" Bolin questioned, lifting an eyebrow at the boy beside him.

Denma just laughed harder at how oblivious his team mate was. "It's nothing, Bolin. I'll catch you later!" With that, he was off as well. Leaving Bolin alone in the changing room. By himself. Alone.

Bolin sighed, finishing changing and shutting his locker before leaving. He tried not to feel too bummed out about celebrating alone, and instead decided on where he should go eat. He wasn't in the mood for noodles, which was a bit of a shock to him. So, something not noodles.

He shivered slightly as he walked out into the cold, pulling his jacket closer to his body. It was pretty late in Winter, and in just a few months Spring would sprout past the sheet of snow. Bolin frowned as a certain holiday came to mind. A dreaded holiday for people like him: Single's Awareness Day. Better known as Valentine's Day. Another year, another lonely Valentine's day. He sighed sadly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, almost deciding to just turn in for the night and go home. That is, until he saw a familiar face inside of a restaurant.

He looked up at the sign, seeing that it was a sushi restaurant. _Pako's Sushi_. He was never a big fan of sushi, but he would make an exception. He walked into the building, the temperature inside slightly warmer than the cold chill outside. His nostrils were invaded by the smells of sushi; fish, rice, seaweed, and lots of soy sauce. He wiggled his nose a bit as he looked around for the familiar face again. He smiled when he spotted it.

"Asuna!" he called cheerfully as he walked up to the girl.

Asuna jumped, nearly dropping the plate of sushi that she held. She turned on her heel, her eyes wide as the met with Bolin's. She was clad in a goofy outfit of blue, a stuffed fish hat atop her head.

"B-B-Bo!" she squeaked out, her face turning bright red. "I, um, this is... Uh..." She looked down, embarrassed at being caught at her job, in her goofy uniform.

"So, when you said that you had things to do..." Bolin teased, grinning at the waterbender.

"Sh-shut up!" Asuna yelled, blushing even harder. "It's a part-time job. I needed the extra money," she grumbled, looking at the floor.

"I think that outfit looks cute on you," Bolin teased again, leaning toward her and grinning.

Asuna looked up at him, her eyes open wide, a tinge of blue coming through from the light that hit them. Her gaze quickly turned into a glare as she turned on her heel. "I don't have to take this," she grumbled as she continued to walk, taking the plate to its rightful table with a bright smile on her face. "Here you are, sir," she said cheerfully. "Can I get you anything else?"

Bolin watched Asuna as she smiled at the customer like an old friend. He felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that the distant girl would look at him like that. He quickly made note to question that thought later before shaking it out of his head. "Alright, enjoy your food!" Asuna practically sang as she turned around. She glared again as she saw Bolin. "Oh, you're still here."

Bolin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Asu, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he apologized sincerely, following the girl as she continued to work. "I think it's great that you're working so hard."

Asuna looked at him curiously, her eyes shining a bit. "Really?"

Bolin nodded, a smile on his face. "Why do you have a second job, though?" he inquired.

"Oh, that..." She looked away with a frown. "I... can't tell you."

Bolin frowned, suddenly worried. "What? If you're in trouble or need money, you know I'd be glad to help you out," he stated sincerely.

Asuna blushed and shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no, no!" she exclaimed, startling Bolin a bit at the outburst. "It's nothing like that." She laughed a bit, but it died down quickly. "It's just... It's a secret, okay?" She smiled a bit and winked at the earthbender, and Bolin could have sworn that she was trying to be flirtatious with him. Even if she failed at it terribly, it still made his stomach do back flips.

"What, not even a hint?" Bolin whined, slouching dramatically to show his disappointment.

"Why should I give you a hint?" Asuna scoffed, laughing at his silliness.

"Because I'm awesome, and I'm you're friend, and did I mention that I was awesome?"

Asuna laughed more and shook her head. "Nope, I'm not telling."

"Please?" Bolin dragged the word out, giving Asuna his best puppy-dog eyes. The girl blushed as she saw it, quickly looking away. It was too late, though. She'd already been sucked into the trap.

She groaned quietly. "Fine..!" She let a small smile spread on her lips as she looked down, her cheeks getting a touch of pink. Bolin looked at her curiously. "It's for Valentine's day," she said quietly. "I'm saving up to get the guy I like something nice."

Bolin stopped in his tracks, his heart feeling like it's been crushed by an anvil. She _liked_ someone? That was news to him! He quickly rushed to her side again. "You like someone?" he questioned quickly, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Who? Do I know him? Is he more awesome than I am?"

Asuna blushed brightly and turned away from him. "I-I don't wanna talk about that!" she said, embarrassed.

"Come on, I'm you're buddy aren't I?" Bolin pouted out his bottom lip.

Asuna waved her hand at him in dismissal. "Stop it, Bolin. You're gonna get me in trouble..!"

Bolin let out an audible whine, and Asuna turned to him. His dejected look was just too much to take. She let out a sigh and frowned at him. "Fine, fine," she muttered. "But I'm not going to talk about it here. I get off in an hour, we can go to my place for some dinner. And, I can't promise I'll give much away!"

"I'll take it!" Bolin exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. With that, he decided to stop pestering his friend and find a booth to sit at as he waited. Asuna ended up bringing him a strawberry milkshake, on the house, saying that he would get kicked out if he looked like he was just loitering. Bolin took it with a grateful smile, and sipped quietly as he watched his friend work.

The hour went by slowly. Bolin was nearly asleep by the time Asuna walked over to his table again. She tapped him on the shoulder, quietly gaining his attention, and the two left for her house.

"So," Bolin started after walking in silence for a little while, drawing out the word. "Tell me about this guy you've got the hots for."

Asuna blushed. "I don't _have the hots _for him," she replied, sounding appalled. She smiled softly as she thought about the man in question. "I really care about him, though I honestly don't know if he feels the same..." She shook her head slightly. "He doesn't seem like much at first glance, kind of arrogant, but he's great once you get to know him. He's super sweet, and can always cheer me up when I'm feeling down. He's really funny. Even whenever he's just being a goofy idiot, he makes me laugh. He is, also, really hot, which, I mean, I'm not conceded or anything, but that's always a bonus." She laughed nervously. "I really don't understand why you want to hear me gush over a guy."

Bolin felt like its stomach and heart were trying to switch places. As much as he tried to quell the feelings of jealousy, they stayed firmly in place. Why _did_ he want to hear about this?

"Because I'm you're friend, and I think that I should be involved in your love life," Bolin decided with a nod. Asuna just laughed quietly at that response. "So, why aren't you sure about his feelings?"

Asuna shrugged. "He's a friend of mine, so... I can't tell if he's just being friendly, or if there's something more to it. He seems to like to listen to me babble on about dumb stuff..." She glanced at Bolin, almost pointedly. "And he always goes out of his way to hang out with me. But, he could just be bored or lonely and want someone to hang out with, and I just happen to be available."

Bolin nods in contemplation. "What do you mean by going out of his way? Like, does he miss something he loves doing just so that he can hang out with you, or...?"

"Well... he'd wait an hour or so for me to finish something just so we could chat about something stupid..."

_I just waited an hour for you to get off of work!_ Bolin thought, almost sourly._ And we're chatting about something so stupid! Why can't __**I**__ be the guy you like?_ He stopped that thought with a frown, wondering where it had come from. He was just lonely. Yeah, that's it. He's been single for a while now, and with the holidays coming up - especially Valentine's Day - he was feeling extra lonely. That was all.

"Well," Bolin started, holding his chin as he thought. "It sounds like he could feel the same. I can't be certain, though." He looked down at Asuna. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Ah... You know him," Asuna stated, turning her head away. Her answer was followed by silence.

"So, who is he?" Bolin questioned. "I might be able to tell you if he likes you by how he acts around you."

"I'm... not ready to tell you that yet," Asuna stated quietly.

Bolin gave her a questioning look, but didn't push it any further. The rest of the walk was in silence, until they made it to Asuna's apartment. They walked into her place, where she was greeted by her ViperCat upon entrance. She smiled at the creature as she scratched its cheek.

"What is that thing?" Bolin questioned, taking a step back from the creature. It had a likeness to a fuzzy caterpillar, with no legs and a flat head. One third of its body stood upright, and the rest seemed to be what it used most to slither around. It had big, beady eyes and big, triangular ears, both of which seemed able to expressed a wide array of emotions, as the creature narrowed its eyes and laid back its ears, a quiet hiss coming from its lips.

"That _thing_ is Moni, my ViperCat," Asuna snapped. "Have you never seen a ViperCat before?" She picked the oddly cute creature up, and it was quickly content. It's big, doe eyes locked on to Bolin in curiosity as its ears perked up.

Bolin shook his head, smiling a bit at the funny animal. "Hey there, Moni," he greeted, scratching her forehead. Asuna smiled at him before wrapping Moni around her neck, where it curled up snugly, looking like a fancy scarf.

"Time for food!" Asuna exclaimed. "I'm starving." She headed to the kitchen, Bolin following behind her slowly.

He looked around the place curiously, realizing that this was his first time at her house. It was tiny and clean, and it was obvious that it was only Asuna and her ViperCat living here. The living room was fairly bare with just a loveseat, a small table, and a radio sitting on the floor, but the tiny area was easily filled up by the items. A single picture was pinned to the wall; a portrait of a young couple that shared similar traits with Asuna. Bolin assumed it was her parents and moved on into the kitchen. The area was small, and it consisted of a small fridge, two whole counter tops that could be used to set things on, and a stove/oven combo. There was no room for a table in the kitchen area, though Bolin was sure there wouldn't be one even if there was room.

"You can make yourself at home," Asuna said as she pulled out ingredients, getting ready to cook. "I know it's not very big, but you can turn on the radio and hang out in the living room until I'm done."

"It may be small, but it's kinda homey," Bolin declared, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling. "I like it. And I think I'll take you up on that offer." He grinned as he walked into the living room, turning on the radio and lounging on the couch. He was grateful that he would never have to worry about hearing Amon's voice through the radio again. That guy scared the bageeses out of him.

After a few minutes, Bolin quickly grew bored of staring at the ceiling and listening to music and commercials. He stood from his spot on the couch and headed back to the kitchen, peeking his head into the archway meekly. He watched Asuna as she skillfully chopped vegetables and added them into a large pot. She wasn't master-chef status or anything close to that, but she was able to chop quickly and fluidly, and that was enough to intrigue the bored earthbender.

"Yes, Bo?" Asuna questioned after about a minute of silence, making the boy jump. Asuna turned to him with a questioning look as she wiped her hands on a small towel. She was practically able to feel him staring at her that entire time, and it was a little unnerving. He wasn't exactly mister stealth.

"Oh, um, do you need help with anything?" Bolin blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Embarrassed at being caught staring.

Asuna stared at him for a few seconds, realizing that he was probably bored out of his mind. "Yeah, sure. Come wash your hands first, though." She pointed to the sink with her knife before she went back to chopping. Bolin did as instructed, and as soon as he dried his hands, Asuna handed him a small bowl of potatoes and a knife. "Can you peel these?" Bolin nodded, happy to oblige as he took the bowl and went to the other counter space to begin his task. Right beside Asuna.

The girl in question blushed slightly as he set up next to her, but said nothing. Bolin began peeling slowly, his tongue sticking out a bit in concentration. Peeling wasn't really the right word, though. More accurately, he was cutting chunks off of the potato, and Asuna laughed quietly at him.

"What?" Bolin questioned, frowning and pouting out his bottom lip at the girl.

"Nothing, it's just..." She giggled again, giving him a soft smile. "You're terrible at that. Hasn't anyone shown you how to peel a potato?"

Bolin's frown deepened. "No, I, uh... It's just been me and my brother, Mako, for years. Our parents died when we were kids, so... No mother to teach me." He gave a small, sad smile, and Asuna felt a twinge of guilt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bo," she said softly, resting a hand on his. She gave him a soft smile. "How about I teach you, then?"

"I would like that..." Bolin smiled a bit in return as the girl took the potato and knife from him.

"What you want to do," Asuna started, positioning the knife closest to her on the potato, pointed away. She cradled the potato with her other hand as she pushed the knife along it. "You just push away from yourself, that way if your hand slips, you won't cut yourself. Tilt the knife upward a bit to keep from cutting off huge chunks. And keep a good grip on the potato, you don't want it flying out of your hand while you're trying to peel it." She laughed a bit and started another line, peeling almost perfectly with the shape of the potato. She then handed the items back to Bolin. "Just like that. See if you can get it."

Bolin took the knife and potato in hand as Asuna returned to chopping other vegetables. Her chopping was significantly slower now as she glanced at Bolin to see how he was doing. Bolin followed her instructions, moving slowly as he cut. It was still a little jagged, but obviously an improvement from his last attempt. He grinned from ear to ear, like a child, and showed Asuna his accomplishment.

Asuna laughed at his endearing behavior and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks great, Bo!" she encouraged.

"Of course, because I'm awesome," Bolin said smugly.

Asuna scoffed and bumped her hip into Bolin. "_And_, I'm an amazing teacher," she retorted, getting a laugh from the earthbender.

"Of course, of course. I can't take all the credit," Bolin agreed with a grin.

The two continued their cutting and peeling in silence. For several minutes, all that could be heard was the rhythmic sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. Asuna was the one to break the silence.

"You know," her voice was quiet, but it seemed to slice through he air. "I lost my parents when I was a kid, too." Bolin just stared at her in surprise. He didn't say a word, just let her continue. "I grew up in the Fire Nation. And, I remember that night, much too vividly. I was sent off to bed, and next thing I knew, I was being shaken away by my mother. There were loud crashes in the other room. It was terrifying. My mother hid me in the closet and told me not to move until she came back for me." She took a shaky breath, her chopping slowing down considerably.

"I didn't leave that closet for at least a day and a half. It took three officers just to coax me out. I can still remember my mother's screams when they..." She stopped, her voice trailing off, and Bolin felt the need to comfort. He reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. She let go of the food and knife, welcoming his embrace as she stuffed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle.

When they parted, Asuna was laughing nervously. Her cheeks were red, and there were tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. "Sorry, I've never told anyone that story before..."

Bolin smiled down at her softly. "It's good to get it out. I had Mako to help me through everything. You... You're an only child, aren't you?"

Asuna nodded, wiping at her eyes a bit. She was careful not to touch her face with her hands, and instead used her wrists to wipe away the offending liquid. "Yeah, it was just me. I was sent here to live with a relative, but, he was old and past away soon after I arrived." She shook her head. "It's been me by myself ever since." She looked up at Bolin, her smile widening. "Until I became a part of the Fire Ferrets. You guys are my family now..."

Bolin felt his heart swell with an unfamiliar feeling as she smiled up at him. He grinned back in return, deciding to finally let her go. She quickly returned to her cooking, and Bolin missed the warmth from her body as he did the same. He could have sworn, though, that she was standing a little closer than before. And that thought made him smile.

Before too long, the food was done. Asuna served two bowls of the stew and headed to her couch, Bolin trailing behind her. Both were famished from the day of hard work, so neither spoke as they started eating.

"Whoa," Bolin moaned into his first bite. A look of bliss crossed the boy's face, and Asuna laughed at him. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and swallowed, his eyes shining. "This is _amazing_. I knew you had to be a good cook from the way you were chopping like a pro, but nothing could have prepared me for this!" He ate the rest quickly, enjoying every bite.

"Well, thank you," Asuna said with a blush. "I'm glad you like it."

"Can I have seconds?" he asked with a full mouth, a little of the broth escaping his lips.

"Finish this bowl first," Asuna scolded like a mother would scold her child, watching as the boy swallowed the food in his mouth. She reached over, resting a hand on his cheek, and Bolin froze. Her thumb swept just under his bottom lip. His face burned up at the action.

_Wh-what is she doing?_ he asked himself, his heart racing a mile a minute. _Is she going to kiss me? I know I'm hot, b-but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!_

"You had some food on your face," Asuna explained as she backed away. She gave Bolin a questioning look as she wiped the finger on her pants. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bolin's blush increased tenfold, and he practically leaped off the couch. He shouted a quick "nothing!" as he rushed into the kitchen, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast. He lightly touched where her thumb had rubbed against his skin, frowning deeply.

_What was that..?_ he questioned himself. His heart still felt like it was trying to leap out of his throat. _I... I __**wanted**__ her to kiss me..!_ He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. _No, no! You can't think like that, Bo! She's your team mate, and a good one at that! She's practically family. No way she feels the same, anyway. It's just another stupid crush, and it'll go away eventually._ Content with his self-assurance, he sighed deeply and looked at the pot of the remaining stew. His nose and stomach beckoned him to stuff his face, but his mind knew it would probably be best if he left before things got awkward.

He set his bowl in the sink, being nice enough to rinse it, before heading back into the living room. "So," he started slowly, trying not to look awkward as he pointed toward the door. "It's actually getting pretty late. I should head home. Mako's probably getting worried by now."

"Oh, yeah," Asuna said from her spot on the couch. She set her bowl on the table and headed to the door, Bolin following behind her. "Thanks for hanging out and stuff. I'll see you at training." She smiled as she held the door open for the boy, and Bolin stood next to her for a moment.

"Yeah, no problem!" Bolin said cheerfully. Just standing there. Next to the open door. Asuna wasn't sure what to expect next, but it definitely wasn't Bolin pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for dinner, it was great," Bolin said sweetly, his head resting on her shoulder.

Asuna's back curled a bit awkwardly at the unexpected embrace. She felt her face grow hot as she pat his back in return. "Yep, don't mention it," she said, cursing herself for her voice cracking. She glanced to the side, seeing one of her neighbors walk by with a sly look on his slimy face. Asuna frowned, any chance of there being a mood was totally gone now. "Alright, alright!" Asuna laughed as she pushed Bolin away, her face red. "No need to get all mushy on me, big guy. Just 'cause I opened up to you a bit doesn't mean I wanna be hanging all over you, yeesh!" She wasn't sure how to describe the look that crossed his face as she held him away from her at arm's length. But it was quickly replaced by a grin.

"Right, sorry," Bolin just laughed off the awkwardness. "I'll see you at practice."

Asuna pat his arm lightly before letting him go. "Be safe on your way home," she called as he walked out. As soon as the door shut between them, her head burst into flames. At least, that's what it felt like to the waterbender. She clutched her head in her hands and ran around in circles, practically yelling. "Oh, man! I was so awkward! What is wrong with me! Stupid, stupid! Stupid!" She banged her head against the armrest of her couch with each repeat of the word 'stupid'. She then collapsed onto the couch, a deep frown on her face as she thought. "But... He hugged me... twice..." A small smile graced her lips, and she quickly covered her face as it grew, a quiet squeal emanating from her. "I can't think when he's that close to me, but hot damn I love to feel his body against mine!" She blushed more at her hormonal reaction, but just laughed at herself. She sighed and let her short limbs sprawl out as best they could on the small couch. She stared up at the ceiling with soft eyes. "Man, I have a serious problem..."

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed by slowly and painfully. Asuna saw very little of Bolin, outside of training and Probending matches. It was the middle of the week, and Valentine's Day was only a few days away. Asuna had wracked her brain endlessly, trying to think of the perfect gift to bestow upon her crush. She was currently walking down the street, looking at the many shops that Republic City had to offer, hoping to find something that caught her eye.<p>

_If only I had someone to ask about it,_ she thought, hanging her head with a sigh. _Someone close to him, that knows him._

As if on cue, she bumped into someone, stumbling back a bit. She rubbed her face, having hit her nose against the man, and looked up. "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered out, embarrassed. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She paused as she recognized the man in front of her, who held a startling resemblance to the guy she liked.

"Oh, Mako, right?" she questioned, a small smile on her lips. She mentally patted herself on the back for remembering his name.

"Yeah," the boy replied, giving her a questioning look. "Do I know you?" Asuna recognized him from when he visited Bolin at the Probending arena before and after matches. It wasn't very often, but she could also see the resemblance between the brothers. He, obviously, didn't recall who she was.

"Asuna," she stated, taking no offense. It's not like she had a very memorable presence, anyway. "I'm the waterbender on the Fire Ferrets now."

His eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, right. Asuna. Bolin's always talking about you."

Asuna's face flushed in embarrassment. "What, really? What does he say about me? Nothing bad, I hope..."

Mako chuckled a bit, waving off her concern. "No, it's all good things from him."

"Oh, well, that's good." She glanced away quickly before returning her gaze to him. "Hey, it's funny that I ran into. I need to ask your opinion on something. It's kinda personal, but... I trust your judgement." She smiled brightly at the firebender, who looked a little skeptical.

"Um, sure," he replied. "What's up?"

"Well, there's this guy I like; he's kind of a friend of mine," Asuna started, looking away embarrassed. "And, I wanted to get him something for Valentine's Day. Nothing to extravagant, because I don't wanna freak him out. But, something that'll let him know how special he is to me." She turned a soft smile to Mako. "Do you have any suggestions of what I should get him?"

Mako stared at her in slight shock, then held up his hands. "Um, listen, I'm flattered, but... I'm really not looking for a serious relationship right now."

Asuna stared at him questioningly for a second. Another second. Her face turned bright red. "Wh-what!?" she exclaimed in embarrassment. "No! No, no, no, no! Not you!" She shook her head vigorously. "I-I mean, not that you don't seem like a nice guy or anything, but you're not really my type. The guy I like is kinda way different from you, I mean he's your brother, so he's not that different, but-" She stopped as she stuck her foot in her mouth. She just told him that she like his brother. Her face was so hot, it felt like it was going to melt.

Mako laughed a bit. "Oh, man, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I feel like a jerk now. But, something for Bo, huh?" He placed a hand on his chin as he thought. "Well, he likes food, that's for certain. I know chocolate is typically a traditional gift given on Valentine's Day, and I'm sure Bo would like that..." He looked down at the flustered girl and smirked a bit. "Actually, I have some free time. How about I help you look around for something?"

Asuna smiled up at Mako, her eyes shining. "Really, you'll help me look?" Mako just nodded, surprised when the girl attacked him in a hug. Before he could even react, though, she pulled away, looking bashful, and lead the way into a nearby antique shop. Mako just chuckled and followed her.

"So, what kind of things do you think he would like?" Asuna questioned, looking in awe at some interesting little knick knacks.

"Try for something eccentric," Mako suggested. "Something that kind of reminds you of him."

Asuna grabbed a funny looking hat and placed it on top of her head. "What about this?" she asked with a laugh as she turned to the firebender. "It's funny, so it reminds me of Bo."

Mako looked at her and laughed, figuring she was joking. "That would really bring out his eyes," he joked. "But, I think something a little more subtle would be better."

Asuna laughed as she put the hat back. She continued looking around in interest. Something caught her eyes, and it made them sparkle in awe. It was a beautifully colored stone with jagged edges, looking like it had been pulled straight out of a rock. It was shades of green and blue, swirled together nicely, and it was translucent. When Asuna picked it up and held it to the light, it lit up beautifully.

"It's perfect," she murmured in amazement. "But, only if..." She looked around, spotting the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked the man, rushing over to him with the stone. "Is this real? Like, a rock?"

The man took the item and examined it closely. He gave her a smile and a nod as he handed it back to her. "Yes, it is," he provided helpfully. "That is a fluorite gem."

"Yes, this will do." Asuna grinned down at the gem. "How much is it?"

"9,000 yuans."

Asuna puffed out her cheeks before letting out a breath of air. She smiled politely at the shopkeeper. "One moment, please." She turned to Mako, who was heading over to her now. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up the gem to him. "You think Bo will like it?"

"Oh, wow," Mako said in slight awe, looking at the gem. "He probably wouldn't have much use for a hunk of gem, but it's definitely interesting."

"He could probably earthbend it into a bracelet or something, don't you think?" Asuna smiled back down at the item in her hands. It was definitely more than enough to make a bracelet out of.

"True," Mako agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, a smile on his face. "I think he'll love it."

"Right." Asuna nodded in determination as she turned back to the shopkeeper and handed him the item. "I'll take this, please."

"Will that be all?" the man asked with a smile as he wrapped the item in a bag to protect it from the harsh elements outside.

"Yes, sir."

"9,000 yuans," he repeated the price from earlier, and Mako's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"That's pretty expensive," the firebender commented, giving Asuna a surprised look. "Are you sure you want to spend that much on my brother?"

Asuna nodded as she pulled the money out of her pockets and started counting. "This is why I got an extra job. I knew something really nice would be kinda pricey, and I didn't want to get him something half-assed. He deserves better than that." She smiled softly, handing the money off to the man. "Here you are sir, 9,000."

The shopkeeper handed her the bag with a smile and wished them both a nice day as they departed. Asuna looked into the bag, her eyes shining brightly as she walked in the streets. She quickly closed up the bag and stuck the item in her pocket, smiling at Mako.

"Thank you for helping me out, Mako," she said sincerely.

"No problem," Mako says, smiling softly at the younger girl. "You seem like a nice girl. I'm sure my brother will love the gift." Asuna's smile widened. "I'll see you around, Asuna. And good luck, I'll be rooting for you." The firebender waved his farewells as he walked off.

Asuna waved back. "Thank you, Mako! I'll see you later." With that, she rushed back home to put her gem in a safe place and prepare for the upcoming holiday. It had been a long, _long_ time since she had been excited about a holiday. It felt nice to not feel miserable on them.

* * *

><p>It was February 13th now. Just one more day, and Asuna could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She was terribly nervous, and while she hit the dummy in front of her with her water, it was obvious that her head wasn't on what she was doing. Since getting the gift, every time she saw Bolin, she would freeze up or run away. She wanted to bash her head against a wall for how obvious and skittish she was being.<p>

"Hey, Asuna?" Bolin's voice behind her almost made her jump out of her own skin.

She spun around, accidentally splashing the water she was working with against his face. She gasped and flailed around a bit when she realized her mistake. "I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, coming to her senses and waterbending as much of the water off of him as she could. She looked up at him, and the surprise look still lingered on his face. She couldn't help herself as she started laughing. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that."

Bolin grinned a bit at her and shook his head. "It's all good. A little water's never hurt anyone." He rubbed at his head quickly, sending some lingering droplets of water flying off, as well as messing up his hair. He then proceeded to slick his hair back by running his fingers through it. Asuna's throat went dry at the incredibly attractive action. "So, I noticed that you've been kind of out of it lately," Bolin started again, snapping Asuna back to reality. "I mean, more-so than usual. You're always kind of spacey, but you've seem a lot more spacey the past few days." Asuna frowned, trying not to take the words as an insult.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered, looking away and running her fingers through her hair, which she had been too lazy to do up in its usual bun before practice. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind. I promise I'll be back on my game by the next match." She smiled a bit at the earthbender in front of her.

"Oh, well," Bolin glanced away, placing his hands together in thought. "If you need someone to talk to about anything, I'm all ears."

_This is my chance,_ Asuna thought, pursing her lips together. _I should ask him out for tomorrow!_

"Um, actually, I would like to talk to you." She wasn't able to meet his gaze. In fact, she was looking everywhere but _at_ him. "Would you mind if we hung out tomorrow? I mean, if you're not busy. I know it's Valentine's Day and all tomorrow, but..." She blushed. Who was she kidding? Bolin, alone on the holiday of love? He would probably be swarmed by fan girls all day tomorrow, and showered in gifts. Hers would be miniscule in comparison. "You know what, I'm sure you're going to be busy tomorrow, so just forget that I - "

"I will be," Bolin interrupted, and Asuna looked at him like he had just slapped her in the face.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Okay. Yeah, of course."

"I was planning on drowning myself in noodles and self pity, but spending the day with you sounds a lot more fun. And productive." Bolin grinned at the now blushing girl in front of him. Asuna smiled a bit in return, her cheeks red.

"Alright," she said softly. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She slowly started to pivot around his larger body, her sights set on the exit.

"Yep," Bolin replied cheerfully, turning so that he continued to face her as she moved.

"Where do you wanna meet up?" Asuna asked, halfway around him now. "Oh! There's this really cool Yakiniku restaurant that I wanted to try in the Fire Nation neighborhood, if you want to meet up there for lunch?"

"Sounds good," Bolin said, one side of his mouth lifting higher in a lopsided grin.

Asuna smiled wider in reply. "Alright, see you then," she called, turning on her heel and rushing out in excitement. As soon as she turned the corner outside of the training room, she jumped up and down, throwing her fists in the air. "Yes! I did it!" She stopped, noticing the few people walking by that gave her strange looks. She smiled bashfully and rushed off again. _Well, kind of. He just thinks that we're hanging out as friends..._

_She's so cute._ Bolin shook the thought from his head without skipping a beat. He was used to the thoughts appearing out of nowhere by now. They had become a lot more frequent since she had told him about the guy she liked. That's the thought that always got to him, though. He finally acknowledged that he had feelings for her, but the jealousy was almost unbearable when he thought of her liking another guy. _What ever happened to him, anyway?_ Bolin questioned himself, realizing that _he_ would be spending the day with her tomorrow. _I thought she was going to give him something for Valentine's Day..._ He couldn't help the smug smile that plastered itself on his face. That's right, _he _was going to be with Asuna tomorrow, not some other guy. That thought alone was enough to console his jealousy for the time being.

* * *

><p>Asuna woke up mid-morning on the fourteenth. She got ready quickly, as per usual, but spent some extra time on her hair. She couldn't decide how to wear it. <em>I wonder how Bolin likes it best?<em> She smiled nervously at herself in the mirror at the thought. Soon, she decided to have a single braid on either side of her head, pulled back into a combined braid at the back of her head. She left the rest down, letting it curl naturally, and she managed to get her bangs to side-sweep nicely across her forehead.

Next, she applied some makeup. She rarely used the stuff, and owned very little. She put on some eyeliner and mascara to help her eyes pop, and she put a little bit of chap stick on her lips. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and licked her lips nervously, tasting the sweetness of her chap stick. She pocketed the stuff, deciding she might want to reapply it before the day's done.

She then head back to her room, digging through her clothes for a nice outfit to wear. She decided on a dark blue, skin-tight, sleeveless top that wrapped around her neck, and parted at the chest to show a little cleavage. She wore a lighter blue belted skirt that had slits all the way up to her hips on either side, and black tights underneath. She threw on her furred boots and a light blue Water Tribe jacket, deeming herself good enough before heading out.

She cursed herself silently as she rushed back into her apartment, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her head to rest diagonally on her body. She looked inside the small bag, smiling as she saw the present. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the day ahead, then rushed off with a smile on her face.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Asuna saw Bolin already waiting outside for her. She knew she was a little early, so the fact that he made it there before her made her heart leap with joy. She practically skipped up to him, grinning from hear to ear.

"Good morning, Bolin," she greeted, catching the boy's attention.

He turned to her and smiled widely, taking in the makeup and nicely done hair. "Good morning, Asuna," he replied cheerfully, awestruck by her beauty. Sure, she was always beautiful to him, as she had a natural beauty about her without any makeup. When she worked to accentuate her good points, though, it left him breathless. "You look nice today."

It was an innocent enough statement, but it had the girl's face turning red. "Thanks," she said, trying her hardest not to be awkward about the compliment. "You too." There it was. That awkward statement that probably shouldn't have been said. She had a talent for finding that and saying it aloud.

Bolin chuckled, easily brushing it off as he flexed his arm. "Oh, I _always_ look nice," he said arrogantly, and Asuna scoffed.

"What, and I don't?" She pouted her lip at him, and Bolin had a momentary panic attack.

"No, I didn't mean that!" he exclaimed, flailing about in a panic at the thought of having insulted her. "I mean, you _always_ look beautiful, but you look extra beautiful today." He muttered the words, poking his index fingers together in embarrassment.

Asuna blushed again, trying not to swoon. "Thanks, Bo." Her voice was soft, as was the sincere smile on her face. Bolin looked at her and grinned cheekily. "Now, let's eat!" Asuna walked up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the restaurant. He blushed a bit, but didn't resist.

The two walked into the restaurant and were met with a cluster of loud talking and couples. Couples _everywhere_. Asuna didn't think about the awkward complications that came with going out with a close guy friend on Valentine's Day. She did her best to keep her nerves in check as the two were seated.

_No,_ she told herself sternly as she sat down across from the earthbender. _This is what I want. Couples all around will make the atmosphere more romantic, right? I want that! If he has romance on his mind, it'll probably help my chances!_ She looked around, trying not to openly gag as she saw a couple heavily making out a few booths down. "Yuck," she muttered.

"What?" Bolin asked from across the booth, an amused look on his face.

Asuna blushed brightly, ducking her head as she held up a hand and pointed with her other in the direction of her palm. "Don't look now, but two o'clock, steamy make-out session." She stuck her tongue out in playful disgust, and Bolin laughed at her, looking despite her warning.

"Whoa." He blushed lightly as he saw what she was talking about. "Man, they're really going at it, huh? And in public, too." He grinned mischievously at Asuna before cupping a hand over his mouth and calling to the couple, "Get a room!"

Quickly, the couple detached themselves from each other, looking around for who had called that out. Asuna and Bolin had their heads ducked down onto their table, both in a fit of quiet giggles over the stupid joke. Bolin peeked over the back of Asuna's seat to see the man huff irritably, settling for just laying an arm around his lady friend's shoulder.

"Oh, look, it worked," Bolin said with a grin as he sat back up. The two shared a laugh again at the couple's expense as a waiter approached their table.

"What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?" the man smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as the two as their faces burned with embarrassment. They looked at each other, waiting for the other to correct the mistake, but the correction never came.

"Water," they both squeaked out at the same time as they turned their heads to the waiter. Asuna glanced shyly at Bolin, who seemed to have regained his composer a bit.

Bolin cleared his throat and lounged back on the seat, feigning a relaxed look. "A water for me and the lady," he said confidently.

"Very good, sir." The waiter jotted it down. "There's a Valentine's Day special going on for today only. The triple meat for two, it's a two for one deal."

"Yes, that sounds perfect, right dear?" He sounded so suave as he smirked at Asuna, all she could do was nod in response. "We'll take that."

"Excellent choice, sir," the man stated, his happy demeanor slipping as he jotted down the order. "I will be right back with your drinks."

Bolin cracked a smile over at Asuna as the waiter left, and the girl giggled in response. "Well, that was..." He trailed off, trying to find a word that best explained it without giving away too much.

"Awkward?" Asuna supplied. "Interesting? Funny?" She giggled a bit and shook her head. "You handled that much better than I ever could have."

Bolin wiggled his eyebrows, full flirtation mode seeming to activate with her acceptance of another person believing they were on a date. "That's because I'm just that level-headed and awesome," he bragged, running his fingers through his hair. "Working with the Avatar really prepares you for these kinds of situations."

"Uh huh," Asuna says in, feigning being impressed, a smirk playing on her face. "How many times were you mistaken as being on a date with a friend?"

Bolin's face fell, both at the thought and the implication that this was not, in fact, a date. "Just once," he stated. "But, it _was_ with Avatar Korra. She completely blew me off, though, and ran off with my brother." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Asuna frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Bolin glanced at her sullen expression and offered her a sweet smile. "Nah, it's all ancient history now." He waved a hand in the air as though he was waving away the memory.

"I'm sure you only had her best intentions at heart," Asuna decided with a nod.

"I did, actually," Bolin replied with a grin. "I kept her from getting kicked out of the Probending stadium after she snuck into the place to watch us play."

Asuna laughed at that, and the conversation quickly went back to being lighthearted. For the most part, at least. Bolin liked to brag a lot about his adventures with the Avatar, and how awesome he was.

"I know you're awesome, Bo," Asuna had said at one point, smiling softly at the earthbender across from her. "Just from watching you during training and matches, I can tell that you're an amazing earthbender. You'll be as great as Toph some day, I have no doubt." Bolin stared at Asuna in awe after that, not even beginning to comprehend how to tell her just how much hearing her say that meant.

The conversations continued on, and the two enjoyed their food and company, despite the ridiculous amount of people in the restaurant. Bolin had insisted on paying after they finished, stating that "I would have paid that much for myself, anyway, so I don't mind." Asuna just shut her mouth and let him pay for it. She really didn't have much spending money left over after having bought his present.

With the thought in mind, she gently touched her bag as the two walked down the streets of Republic City, feeling the object through the cloth. She wanted to give it to him soon, but the atmosphere had to be just right. And she knew just the place, having planned it all out in her head. She was leading Bolin there now, and would feign innocence when they arrived, acting like it was on a whim.

"So, whatever happened to that guy you liked?" Bolin asked softly, breaking the companionable silence that had settled between the two.

"What?" Asuna asked in confusion, giving him a questioning look.

Bolin gave her a similar look as they walked. "Weren't you going to give him something today?"

"Oh!" Asuna's eyes widened in realization, and she glanced away as her face turned red. Why did she ever have to open her mouth about that stupid stuff? "Yeah, yeah. I was, uh, going to give it to him later." She scratched her head, missing the dejected look on Bolin's face.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up," Bolin said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I'll just head home and -"

"No!" Asuna exclaimed as she grabbed the earthbender's arm, actually making him jump at her outburst. He had never heard her yell that loudly before. Asuna blushed more and let go. "I-I mean, don't go. He's busy now, anyway, I would just be sulking in agony, and I'd probably lose the courage to even give it to him." She glanced away, a small smile pulling at her lips before she returned her gaze to Bolin, their eyes locking. "Stay with me, please?" She held her hand out to Bolin, hoping he would take it.

Her voice was soft, and the look on her face knocked the wind out of Bolin. He didn't know what to say, or if he could even talk at the moment. So, he just nodded, reaching out and taking her extended hand. Both of them blushed like teenagers in love, Asuna again leading the way to Harmony Tower, where she would finally confess her feelings. Neither let go of each others hand as they walked in silence.

They soon reached the tower, Asuna looking up at it in excitement. "You know, I've never been up there," she said quietly. She had always known that it was one of Republic City's hotspots for couples. She'd never bothered going up the tower because she wanted to share the experience with someone, and now she had finally found the person that she wanted to share it with. She smiled at Bolin, who looked surprised.

"You've _never_ been in Harmony Tower?" he asked, flabbergasted. "That place is amazing, how could you never have been up there? The view is mind-blowing." He was moving very animatedly as he talked, and Asuna giggled at him.

"I wanted to share the experience with someone," she defended, squeezing Bolin's hand slightly. "It doesn't seem like something that would be quite as mind-blowing if you're all alone, does it?"

Bolin blushed, wondering if he was reading too much into her words. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, it's still pretty awesome when you're alone, but everything is better if you have someone to share it with."

"Yeah." Asuna nodded in agreement. "So..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze shifted back to the tower.

"So..?" Bolin repeated in the form of a question, following her gaze. The light bulb flickered on in his head, but he was still perplexed that she was trying to sway him like this. "You wanna go up there?" he asked, pointing at the tower as he turned his gaze back to Asuna. He then pointed to himself, a confused frown on his face as he tried to accurately put the puzzle together. "With me?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Asuna didn't miss a beat as she smiled at Bolin. She knew it was an honest question, but she decided to take it as an invitation. And, with that, she pulled him into the tower.

"You know, the view is amazing at night," Bolin stated as the made their way up to the higher levels, the elevator surprisingly empty for Valentine's day. It was likely because it was barely three in the afternoon. Everyone showed up for the night time view. "Totally worth seeing."

"Hm..." Asuna hummed in thought, smiling coyly at the earthbender. "Maybe we could stay up here until after sunset. I would really like to see the city at night from up there."

Bolin blushed bright. "That means you probably won't get the chance to see your crush," he stated, just testing her now. At this point, he was starting to think that the whole thing was a ruse .

"I'm having more fun with you, anyway, Bo." She grinned playfully at Bolin, and the boy smiled back at her. They made it to the top, the elevator dinging as the doors opened, and Asuna pulled Bolin out excitedly. She let go of his hand in favor of running up to the railing, excitement on her face. "Wow!" she exclaimed, leaning over the railing as she stared in amazement. "This view is amazing!"

Bolin chuckled as he walked up next to her, placing his hands on the railing in front of him and leaning casually. He stared off at the city for a few seconds, reveling in the fantastic view. "So..." he started slowly, glancing at Asuna. "Was there even a guy you were planning on meeting later?"

Asuna grinned coyly, looking up at Bolin through her eyelashes. "Darn, you caught me." She laughed quietly, but the sound was nervous.

Bolin leaned closer to her, a slight hurt look on his face. "Why did you lie to me about that?"

"I didn't lie," she protested, looking down at the view below. "I just... omitted some parts."

Bolin gave her a confused look. Boy, was he dense. "Like what?"

"Like..." Asuna touched the bag at her side. She looked over as she pulled out the gem, looking at it worriedly. She took a small step back from the edge, afraid she might accidentally drop the precious item over the railing. Bolin turned around to face her better, still looking confused. Asuna smiled softly and held the gemstone out to Bolin. "This is for you."

Bolin took it, surprised, and stared down at it in awe. "It's amazing," he said softly. He then looked up at Asuna with a confused look. "What's this for?"

Asuna rolled her eyes. "You only figured out half of it?" she teased quietly. "Geez, you're so dense, Bo."

Bolin stared at her for a second, trying to connect the dots. His face turned red as he realized. "Wait... So, _I'm_ the guy you have the hots for!?" He seemed genuinely surprised at that fact, and Asuna, despite her nerves, couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Who else could be arrogant, but still endearing?" she questioned, smiling nervously. She looked down and wrung her hands together as Bolin stared at her in silence.

More silence followed. The only noises were those from the couples around them ooing and aahing at the sights. Asuna pressed her lips together.

"Well, at least say you like the gift," she said quietly, her voice barely audible. His silence caused her physical pain, her chest felt so tight.

"Asuna," Bolin whispered, his eyes moving from the gem to the girl in front of him. "I _love _the gift. It's the most amazing thing I've ever gotten. And, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met." He looked down at his feet, smiling bashfully. "I feel like a jerk now, though."

"What?" Asuna questioned, looking up at Bolin with sad eyes. "Don't feel like a jerk, you're really not. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I know you can't really control who you like, otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here right now..." She glanced away, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. She says that now, but she still feels like she wants to cry. Maybe Harmony Tower was a bad place to come to. There wasn't much an escape route in case of rejection. She really wished she had thought about that sooner...

"No, no!" Bolin exclaimed, waving his hands around comically as he saw Asuna start to tear up. "That's not what I meant! I like you, Asuna! I mean, I _really_ like you. I've just been spending this entire time obsessing over the idea that you liked someone else, and I didn't even think to get you anything!" He sighed exaggeratedly and leaned back against the railing. "_That's_ why I feel like a jerk."

"Oh," Asuna said, her eyes returning to Bolin. "Well, I don't mind. I did kind of put the idea into your head. It wasn't intentional, I swear..." She took a step closer to the boy, who blushed a bit. "But, if you really want to give me something nice..." She took another step closer, having to lean her head back to look up at Bolin's face. He looked terribly flustered, and she was reveling in the fact that she was able to cause this in him. "I think a kiss would be the perfect gift." She smiled as she searched his wonderfully green eyes, her cheeks stained pink.

Bolin's face turned bright red and he smiled as he slowly closed the distance between their faces. Slowly inching closer. Slowly. With a grunt of impatience, Asuna wrapped her arms around Bolin's neck and pulled him down a little faster, closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

Fireworks sparked at the contact. Asuna moved her lips against Bolin's, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Bolin slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and the girl's breath caught in her throat. She let out a soft moan, and felt Bolin's muscles tighten against her body.

Bliss. That was the only word to describe the kiss. It was better than either of them could have ever imagined. They broke apart a second later, their breathing labored. Bolin rested his forehead against Asuna's, smiling dazedly down at her, and Asuna returned the look.

"I... I think I love you," Bolin muttered, making Asuna blush even brighter than she already was.

"Whoa, slow down there, big guy," she said teasingly, pulling back a bit and patting his chest. "Just because I spent the entire day on Valentine's Day with you, set everything up, and kissed you in the most romantic part of Republic City, that doesn't mean I want to get all lovey-dovey with you."

"Really?" Bolin questioned, a knowing smirk on his face. "Because that's kind of exactly what it sounds like. Either that, or obsession. The latter looks a little less flattering, honestly."

Asuna pressed her lips together, licking them and tasting Bolin. She blushed brightly and looked up at Bolin again, stepping closer and resting her hands against his chest. "You're right," she said, her voice absent of its teasing tone. "I love you, Bolin." Bolin blushed brightly at the serious confession. Instead of replying, he pressed his lips against Asuna's again, and they spent the rest of the day on Harmony Tower in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>


End file.
